This invention is in the field of scaffolds including scaffold hinges to facilitate the collapsing of the scaffold. It is desirable to store scaffolds when moving from working site to working site. Further, the scaffold must be collapsible to facilitate the move and in case the scaffold is to be stored in a relatively small storage space. Thus, many of the scaffolds may be taken apart requiring the disassembly of many fasteners and subassemblies. The scaffold must be reassembled when needed requiring not only time and effort but also providing a nuisance to the user. Further, the scaffold may be used in a cold environment adding to the dificulty of reassembling the fasteners and subassemblies. It is therefore desirable to provide a scaffold which will collapse without the necessity of disassembly. Collapsible scaffolds have been previously utilized; however, such collapsible scaffolds typically provide unstable platforms as compared to the non-collapsible scaffolds. It is therefore further desirable to provide a scaffold which when erected will provide a stable platform while at the same time allowing for quick and easy collapsing for storage purposes. A number of U.S. Patents have been granted on scaffolds and assorted frames such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,852,145, issued to Scholz; 2,925,921, issued to De Pew et al.; 3,493,208, issued to Sato; and 4,439,052, issued to Wallther.